Repairs and Accidents
by PsyonicBee
Summary: It was a request on tumblr. This is what they wanted. a gejevy lemon fanfic, where repairs are being made to fairy hills and the girls have to stay with the boys for a bit. Levy stays with gajeel and lily (much to jet and droys disapproval), and one night when she is taking a bath, gajeel walks in and sees her like that.


Levy groaned as she grabbed her bag and headed out of Fairy Hills. She was upset because the female dormitories needed a few repairs in the walls because of a few rusted pipes so the water was turned off and everyone in the dorm had to go stay with someone. She was mostly just worried about her books.

Levy had spent the day asking a few others where they were staying. Juvia had somehow convinced Gray into letting her stay at his place for a few days. Evergreen was crashing at Elfman's, like she hasn't before. Erza, Wendy, and Charla had, in some unknown way, ended up staying with Mira. Cana had a place over a Guildarts. Levy sighed as she thought about when she had asked her best friend, Lucy, if she could stay over there for a few days. She had not thought about all the times Natsu had sneaked into Lucy's apartment in the middle of the night, so when she was reminded, she quickly told Lucy nevermind.

All day she sat in the guild trying to figure out who to ask to stay with. She couldn't ask Droy or Jet, even though they begged her to come stay with one of them, because which ever she said yes to, the other would get mad. She was about ready just to rent a hotel room for a few days when Lily asked her why she looked down. She had explained everything to the black exceed, not expecting someone to move to stand beside her.

"Then come stay with us, shrimp." Gajeel's voice echoed in her mind. She had never thought that the Mighty Kurogane would ask her to come stay with them, but now here she was heading over to Gajeel and Lily's apartment. She had a couple days worth of clothes and a few books she was wanting to read again in her bag. Climbing up the stairs to Gajeel's apartment on the edge of the woods, she was slightly nervous, but knocked answered the door, making Levy jump as he was in battle form.

"Hello Levy." He said before he poofed back into his small cat form. "Please come in." He moved to open the door more and step out of the way as Levy walked in and stepped to the side. She looked around the place, and whatever she expected wasn't there.

She had expected Gajeel's place to be a mess with iron and who knows what scattered everywhere. Instead, it was really clean with a large gray couch against one wall, a coffee table with a few games on it, and there was a pair of stairs if she continued walking forward. There was a door on the other side of the room, the kitchen perhaps, and a small hallway that probably led to a bathroom and maybe a closet.

"Oi! Shrimp!" Gajeel called, coming from what she presumed was the kitchen. "Come here." Levy followed his voice to go to find out that it was indeed a kitchen. She giggled when she entered because Gajeel was wearing a pink apron that read 'KISS THE COOK' with a pair of red lips under the words. He rolled his eyes. "Steak sound good for dinner tonight?" He asked.

Once Levy had finally stopped laughing, she answered him with a small nod. Then, he called Lily to show her where everything was and help her get settled in.

Lily confirmed her suspicions of the downstairs bathroom and hallway before he lead her upstairs. He showed her Gajeel's weight room, master bathroom (warning her that the lock was broken), the closet where the bath towels were, a small room that was big enough for a small office, but instead had a few chairs that looked comfortable to sit in and read along with a few bookshelves, and his own room. The last room he showed Levy was Gajeel's.

"Gajeel said you could sleep in his room while you're here, he'll take the couch or sleep on one of the mats in the weight room." Lily smiled at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Levy smiled and sat her bag down on the bed, nodding in understanding before she picked Pantherlily up and carried him back downstairs.

They sat on the couch and talked about everything, smiling when Gajeel brought dinner in from the kitchen and sat the plates down on the coffee table. Pantherlily and Levy moved to sit in the floor around their plates and thanked Gajeel for the food before they all ate. It was very good in Levy's opinion and soon they were finished.

Gajeel's cooking had made Levy smile, and that's what the dragon slayer had wanted. Soon after, he took the plates and went to wash dishes. When he came back, Levy was gone and Lily was just sitting on the couch. He opened his mouth, about to say something.

"Levy went upstairs." Lily answered before he could even get the question out. Gajeel just nodded before he went upstairs to the weight room to work off the steak and iron he had ate.

After about a thirty minute workout with his music playing, Gajeel was ready for a much needed bath. He didn't even think as he grabbed a towel from the hall closet and wen't straight into the master froze at what he saw, his face going as red as his eyes and he swore he almost had a nosebleed.

Levy was paralyzed and lost her voice as she looked up at the intruder. She had hung a small towel on the door like Lily told her to when she was in the bathroom. Had he not looked? Did he just didn't care? Right now, even though she was in the tub, she was just glad she had brought her bubbles so they were covering most of her.

Gajeel didn't care if bubbles were covering her, they just made her look even cuter than normal and knowing the fact that she had nothing else covering wasn't helping his -now- slight erection. He mentally cursed himself and told himself that he needed to back out and forget everything he saw, but he knew he could never forget, even if he wanted to. After a few minutes of silence, Gajeel had to break the silence.

"Gihee. Can I join, Shrimp?" His answer was a shampoo bottle thrown at his head. He ducked. "Okay! Okay! Look I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here! Damn. Calm down." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

Levy was blushing and mad. Out of all the things Gajeel could have said, he chose that! After a minute, she calmed down and looked away from him.

"A-Alright…" Her voice was barely heard to the dragon slayer's ears.

"What? Really?" Gajeel looked at the bluenette and watched as she nodded, turning her head so he could undress. Once he did, he hesitantly stepped in and smiled as he sat down behind the script mage. He decided to test how far he could go with this.

Levy jumped slightly when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her middle and pull her closer. She blushed as she felt him pressed against her butt. She turned her head to look at him.

"G-Gajeel?"

"Yeah, Shrimp?" He smirked down at her, making her blush and actually making her want him some. It was his turn to blush when she turned to him and moved to sit on his lap. He watched as she grabbed the soap and a wash cloth, starting to wash him with it. He relaxed some as he held her to him.

When she had got to his lower region he growled slightly, not in a threatening way, but because it felt so good when she took him into her hand, even though there was a thin wash cloth between their bare skin. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he enjoyed the 'washing' she gave him. His breathing became ragged as soon as she moved to lean forward, pressing her chest to his, capturing his lips, and soon forgetting about the rag, letting skin touch skin.

He wrapped an arm tightly around her and held her to him before he reached between her legs to her womanhood and slowly teased the entrance. He smirked into the kiss as Levy shuddered slightly in his arms, hesitantly pushing the tip of his finger in. His result was a grinding movement that caused the rest of his finger to push into her.

Levy straightened when she felt Gajeel's finger go into her because of her actions, giving him the satisfaction of hearing her gasp. He grinned wildly as she continued her actions with his shaft and he drew pleasure from her, adding another finger while he was at it.

Soon, the small script mage couldn't take it anymore and moved his hand away from her. She moved to position the dragon slayer at her entrance. She was about to move down before he held her hips still and looked up at her.

"Levy, are you sure you want to do this?" Gajeel's eyes, though had lust in them, also held worry and sincerity in them. It made Levy's heart melt to think he would care that much now.

She answered him by cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply. When he knew her answer, he moved his hands from her hips, one to cup her bottom and the other to cup one of her breasts.

Levy took the chance and moved down on him. Gajeel was the one to break the kiss as he let out a loud moan. He had no idea how long he had wanted this but right now he was damn glad Levy did too apparently.

The bluenette smiled at hearing his moan, tensing slightly as it started to hurt, closing. She calmed down when she felt Gajeel's hand moving from her bottom to her back, rubbing it gently as he used his other hand to rubbed her side. He shushed her in a loving way as he kissed her shoulder, neck, and ear, doing all this to help her relax.

After a few minutes, she continued on and he filled her completely. She panted lightly before she opened her eyes to a concerned Gajeel looking her right in the eyes. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. He wasn't expecting her too, but after he started kissing her, she started to move already. He groaned from pleasure as he felt like he was in heaven.

Levy pulled back from the kiss as she rode Gajeel more and more, increasing her speed as she drew pleasure from him and got some for herself. She moaned loudly when he involuntarily bucked his hips. It wasn't too long before Levy was crying Gajeel's name out as she reached her peak. Gajeel held his in until she was finished, taking over the job and thrusting so she could ride out her climax. When she was done, he lifted her up as he couldn't hold his in and he growled her name.

Both of the mages laid in the dirty water for a few minutes until they regained their breath. Gajeel was the first to get out, quickly wrapping his towel around his waist. Then, he pulled the tub's plug and got Levy her towel, looking away as she stood and wrapped it around herself. She combed one hand through her locks to push them back off her face. Gajeel grinned before he picked her up. He received a small squeak from the bluenette.

"Gajeel! We have to clean the water off the floor!" Levy said, holding her towel to her.

"Eh, I'll clean it up in the morning, right now its time to sleep." He answered her as he opened the bathroom door and carried her to his room. He gently laid her down on the bed and moved her stuff off so he could curl up beside her. "I hope you know that you now belong to a dragon." He told her, holding her to him with his arm around her.

"I can live with that." She giggled as she moved closer to him. He pulled the covers over their towel-wearing bodies before they fell asleep.

The End!


End file.
